And All That Jazz
by BlizzardEmmaFoxCat
Summary: well I have a deep love for 1920's and when I realized Jack lived during that time technically and my US History class was going over this era I kinda just went 'i can't' all over the place and did this um yeah


A/N: o my god wh at am i doing this is a kids movie

look at artist comments (on my deviantart page link in my fanfiction bio) for a song to go with this

i blame us history and the fact that jack is like 300-odd-years-old and

just take it

Setting: 1920's

Character: Jack Frost and a random flapper

Warning(s): Alcohol and slight violence

The lights were dim, and the air held a musky feel to it, lingering with the smell of cheap whiskey and roaring laughter and music that consumed everything. And apparently it was enough that the men and flappers didn't notice the drop in temperature that came with a breeze brought from the outside.

Jack looked out at the scene before him, taking in a view he'd become familiar with. This was only one of many speakeasies he had visited in numerous other towns following it, wherever the wind took him and he would bring winter to the cities. He walked carefully, narrowly avoiding a fist-fight that broke out over an arm-wrestling match. He frowned and shook his head at the sight, he could never understand alcohol in full-since he was a spirit and all he couldn't really just go up to the bar and order a gin and tonic any old time he wanted- and how it could turn the nicest man into a raging monster in just a couple shots. He didn't even like alcohol to begin with, whenever he thought about it a taste came to his mouth and he guesses that he must've had it at some point and just didn't remember the experience, he just knows the taste is awful, and the beverage wasn't even the reason he came here. Oh no.

Part of it was because of the overwhelming crowds that filled the place, it always made him feel a little less lonely, but that wasn't even the big reason.

It was the dancing, the music, all the tricks he saw all those dance partners pull when they really got into it, the random flappers being dipped so low or being tossed so high in the air. There was always a good dance at every secret place he'd been to.

The only honest down-side was that he couldn't partake in it, if he were just to grab a random lady all it'd succeed in doing is making her look crazy, dancing with nothing, and if he were to do any tricks that would scare people and probably have the flapper tossed in jail or something.

But tonight, for once, he was going to dance.

He made his way over to some poor guy sitting all alone in a booth, probably dragged here by force since he wasn't drinking anything intoxicating, stopping just short of a foot to the table. He looked like he just turned twenty, wasn't wearing any suits like most others in the dim place, and his face looked like one that had seen too much.

"This better work, or this guy may never come back here."

He leaned over and gently blew cool air at the man, said target jolting slightly at the nip of air, a haze of blue and some snowflakes covering his eyes- temporarily freezing him.

He quickly moved and phased through the human-_just like everybody else_-but he didn't come out of the other side.

The man blinked, his brown eyes changing to icy blue, before a wide grin graced his face.

Jack had temporary control over him.

He eagerly stood up and slipped over to a bathroom, taking a good look at himself in the mirror. Of course when he looked, it showed him in place of the other guy (He was even wearing the guys clothes), but when he looked down he didn't see pale skin or a frosted over shirt. To everybody else he just looked like the guy sitting by himself.

'_That's going to change though, nobody is ever going to look at him the same again._'

He grinned more and walked out, just as a song was ending.

The were going to start another song in five seconds, so he scanned his eyes quickly and locked eyes with a flapper with her short hair hidden in a hat and a deep blue dress. They gave each other a knowing look and started towards each other, just as the drums started to boom a beat. He noted the flapper speeding up and prepared himself. She jumped and he caught her, her legs swinging up in the air behind him, then set her down and both did a fast charleston towards the dance floor.

He was confident in his steps, many times at his pond he went over these dances, sometimes even at the occult places, and he was ready to put it all to good use.

The pianist slid his hand down the piano and Jack was dancing without even thinking about, moving with as much fluidity as his dance partner, and suddenly he was whipping her around his torso and setting her down as they begin to snap fingers to the beat. He truly lost himself in the music, it was one thing after another and now the flapper was in his arms again, one of her legs popped up in the air.

He found himself listening to the lyrics, seeing that the moves were coming very naturally he really didn't have to worry about them.

"_So come and join the fun now, cause the party has begun-_"

"_**WOW!**_"

Everybody shouted the word, including him, as he lifted the flapper into the air, lowering her back down and linking arms for the next part, kicking his legs and going in a circle, facing the woman and clapping hands then going into a bunch of complicated spins.

His heart-_did he even really have one?_-felt so light and happy and without a care in the world and he _never_ wanted this to end but the song was so close to ending. He'd just have to end it with a bang.

With amazing strength he flipped her onto his shoulder, her arms out and ankles crossed, and spun her around before flipping her back down, only to pick her up again. He dropped her, just long enough for her to switch her position, and caught her again, an arm around her waist and one around her leg.

Applause roared and he just then realized that it had only been the two of them on the dance floor the whole time, and he couldn't have been happier. For once in the past 200 hundred years he felt noticed and lighter than air and swelled with pride- and for a moment he wanted this to last. He wanted to take control of this body and never give it back and dance and drink and kiss this flapper and _never be alone again_- but then all too suddenly he was out of the body and standing there and watching the man blink and wear a look that said _'What-the-hell-did-I-just-do?'_ before the girl smothered the man in a kiss, asking if he'd stay a while longer- have a drink or two and dance some more.

Despite the drop in his heart he still smiled.

It was better this way, something told him there was something far greater waiting for him later on, whether it was tomorrow or a thousand years later, he was willing to wait.

He'd already waited 200 years, what was 100 more?


End file.
